battleshipcraft_fleetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Greater German Reich/@comment-25373667-20170409203945
Deutschberg ---- Oberherr Wolfgang is invited to attend what is only referred to as an "important meeting" in the main hall of the Reichstag building. Dressed in his formal uniform, a simple grey, buttoned jacket, the buttons being circular, with the Preußen Eagle on them. A specially designed iron cross, featuring the seal of Germany, adorns the left breast pocket of his jacket, denoting his official status as Oberherr of Germany. Several areas of the jacket are embroidered with golden coloured thread, namely the neck area, shoulders, and cuffs. His formal dress pants were a simple grey colour, with a black stripe running down the sides. He wore simple black boots, and a pair of black leather gloves. As he enters the main hall, he is greeted by rows of guards on either side of the hall, stretching its entire length. Their uniforms are quite odd, however, and aren't wearing the standard WW1-era uniforms and stalhelmen that is typically worn by the guards in German government buildings. The first group of guards are wearing the uniforms of Roman legionnaires, wielding large shields, pylums, and swords at their belts. The next group of guards are uniformed in the standard dress of Preußen soldiers during the Napoleonic wars, with their Preußen blue coats, tall, pointed hats, and muskets. They are then followed by the traditional German guards. At the very end of the the hall is an often forgotten figure, Georg Friedrich, Prince of Prussia. Although he has no real power, his title as Prince of Prussia and heir to the German throne is a powerful symbol, both of German tradition, and the Empire of Germany. As the Oberherr approaches, he is asked to kneel before the de jure German Emperor. Georg then asks him to rise, handing him a scepter, newly forged. Although excellently crafted, and free of any flaws, the scepter is also very simple, a gold rod, with a sphere on top of it, and an eagle, a traditional symbol of Rome, and to a lesser extent, Europe, perched atop. An iron cross adorns the front of the sphere as well. As Wolfgang rises, Georg, as the de jure Emperor of Germany, proclaims Wolfgang as the new Kaiser, despite having no royal blood, or any other claim to the throne, making the Beringer house the official ruling family of Germany. An even larger surprise awaits Wolfgang, as the new Kaiser of Germany and King of Prussia, turns to meet none other than the Pope, who declares him the new Emperor of the "Third Roman Empire". The guards on either side of the hall begin singing the anthem of Germany, as Wolfgang exits the hall, the new Kaiser of Germany, and Emperor of the Western Roman Empire. OOC: Everyone is thinking this is pretty dumb, but it's designed to be a mostly political move; the church, as well as Germany, are basically teaming up to fight communism, as well as rekindle nationalism and a sense of unity in Europe by "rebuilding" Rome as a protectorate of Christianity. The church is against communism because communism basically shuts down organized religion. This is the "history" of Rome as seen by the parties involved IC. Note that these countries aren't actually "Rome", but rather nations claiming to be the successors of Rome. Rome: 753 BC-285 AD Western Rome: 285-476 Eastern Rome (Byzantine Empire): 285-1453 Second Western Rome (Holy Roman Empire): 800-1806 Second Eastern Rome (Russian Empire): 1453-1917 Third Western Rome (Germany): 2017